loc_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Dra’ Kar (SD)
Description Though once a simple village Dra' Kar has grown to a huge city now flurishing under the combined leadership of Dro’Mortath, Glimmer, Tellark and Glint the city is guarded by Gem Dragons and closly watched over by Swift Foot himself. The Dra'Kar nation has grown large in the years, Dra'Kar is the Capital city and the leaders have worked together to make thge nation thrive greatly. History Formed when the first group of Kobolds ventured forth from the shimmering planes with there gem dragon guardians to find there place upon the prime material. The settled the first land they came across and struggle hard in the baren wasts to survive. They relie very heavily upon there psionic's to aid them with materials,food,water, and other needed supplies that the land as of yet does not contain. Luckily there gem dragon guardians also bring them supplies regularly from the shimmering isle near by and further helps protect them from wouyld be attackers In later years the shimmering plane became barred to living races becoming Swift foots divin plane and home to the souls of the draconic demo plane natives. Simarra moved to the beaches of the Shimmering isle and trde was reduced. Over a great span of time the kobolds formed a mountain and the town of Ar'iktar was founded after which later the capital city of Dra'Kar was moved threw magic to a island there ritual had also formed for it. within the heart of the city is found a cave the only entrence to the draconic demiplane within the prime material plane. Further the towns of Ol'axia, and Taur were formed from the every growing number of Dragon Born. It was many years after this that the Dragon born broke away from the Kobolds and the nation of Dra'Kar though they remain close brothren and allies the Dragon born leaders had desires that did not follow the kobolds peacefull ways. Though the Kingdom of Dra' Kar hardly noticed the change simply refocusing there efforts upon the remaining cities and expanding the nation. So it was after this many new kobold towns came into being and the nation flurished under swifts watchfull gaze. Important Settlements The Nation of Dra' Kar consistes of the following cities Simmara - this city resides On the beach of the shimmering isle Dra’ Kar - The capital city of the Dra' Kar nation which resides along the coast acrost the sea from the shimmering isle. . Society Gem dragons watch over the people of Dra’ Kar and activly protect and aid them, the churches hold heavy sway over the ongoings of the city but the city itself is ran by the great hero Tellark and his close companion the Powerfull Crystal Dragon Glint Pantheon The kingdom of Dra’ Kar warship Swift foot and accept no other religiouse warship within it's lands at current Diversity Though acceptent of other races The nation is almost exclusivly inhabited by Kobolds, and gem dragons Organizations Tellark and Glint run the nation however Swifts temples holds heavy sway as well and is concidered a personal advisor to the nation's rulers. Other chruches are not currently allowed within the nations lands however all people who have peacefull intentions and bring information not curently known are allowed to visit the cities and travel the nations lands. The nation activly promotes it's welcome of draconic and reptilian races. Economics Gems =Gems are worth only a mere 1/4 of there normal value Iron-steal=Things made of iron, and steal are worth 2x as much - copper - Silver - do to a large qantity of silver, and the low amount of copper silver coins are traded on a 1 for 1 basis with copper coins and copper iteams are worth 10x more. Kobold will almost exclusivly trade silver for copper though they will readily trade gems for copper also. there is a 50% tax to exchange silver for gold. Gold - do to the demand created from distent traders gold has maintained it's value even though there is a large wealth of it in the town. High Demand - copper - Sand Low Demand - Gems, Silver, Gold Do to odd economics exact coin types are required for all purchases, This means that 10 silver can not be used to buy stuff that cost 1 gold. Iteams listed for sale list the required coin type. . Category:Nations Category:Nations (SD) Category:Swift Foot Category:Swift Foot (SD) Category:Dra'Kar Category:Settlements Category:Settlements (SD)